Promesa de reunión
by LucciaUchiha
Summary: -¿Gray-sama volverá a Magnolia? ¿Volverá para ver a sus amigos? -Claro. Lyon me ha amenazado con llamar a Natsu a Erza y a Lucy para perseguirme si no lo hago, así que vendré a verles algún día. -¿Lo promete? ¿Promete que volverá? -Claro, es una promesa de reunión


**PROMESA DE REUNIÓN**

Suspiré mientras cerraba la cremallera de mi maleta. Agaché la cabeza y volví a suspirar antes de levantar la mirada hacia la vacía habitación a mi alrededor. La estantería de la esquina estaba vacía, aún se podían ver las muescas que había hecho cada año para ver cuánto había crecido. Me acercé, cogí el cúter que había encima de una de las cajas, junto a la cinta de embalar, y me apoyé en la estantería de espaldas. Pasé la mano derecha sobre mi cabeza y apreté el filo de la cuchilla contra la vieja madera. Me alejé para admirar mi obra.

\- "Listo" – pensé. Exactamente diecisiete muescas cubrían el lateral de la estantería. Y esa sería la última...

Miré a mi alrededor, las paredes desnudas, la cama desecha, con sólo el colchon sobre la madera, el escritorio y los estantes vacíos...y los montones de cajas que se esparcían aquí y allá, cubriendo el suelo.

\- Gray, baja ya, no puedes llegar tarde a la escuela en tu último día- dijo mi padre apareciendo en el marco de la puerta.

\- Se supone que dejé de ser alumno hace 3 semanas – contesté sonriendo -. No pasa nada si llego tarde.

\- Pero quieres ver a tus amigos, ¿no?

Agaché la cabeza para no mirarle a los ojos. Mis amigos...¿cómo me despediría de ellos? Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Lyon, incluso Juvia. No creía ser capaz. Algunos de ellos llevaban conmigo tantos años...

Me despedí de mis padres y me encaminé al instituto.

Hasta hace unos meses creía que iba a vivir en esa casa hasta que me independizara, creía que me graduaría en Fairy Tail, luego iría a una universidad cercana y más tarde conseguiría un trabajo. Todo esto con mis amigos a mi lado. Estos planes se resquebrajaron en noviembre, 3 meses atrás, cuando mi padre me dijo que le habían trasladado a Crocus, en el otro lado del mundo. Creo que en ese momento todo mi mundo, no, mi universo se puso patas arriba. Al principio pensé que 3 meses era mucho tiempo, que aún podía estar con mis amigos y guardar buenos momentos, pero todo ese tiempo se me escurrió como el agua entre las manos. Ahora estaba paseando por Magnolia, seguramente por última vez en mucho tiempo, intentando memorizar todo de mi ciudad natal. Apenas en unas horas estaría en un avión rumbo a mi nueva vida, y estaba realmente aterrorizado.

Tras unos minutos me detuve frente a un gran edificio de piedra con el logo de un hada en una gran bandera hondeando al viento. Fairy Tail, mi instituto. Cerré los ojos, tantos recuerdos me venían a la mente en ese momento...y hoy sería el último día que estaría allí.

Traspasé las rejas negras de la entrada, admirando las grandes puertas dobles de madera maciza que se extendían ante mí apenas unos metros por delante. Junto a ellas estaba esperando el director Makarov, a su lado estaba Mirajane, la jefa de estudios.

\- Buenos días Gray – dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa.

\- Espero que disfrutes de tu último día pequeño- me deseó el anciano con los ojos un poco llorosos.

\- ¡Claro!- respondí con otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entré y rápidamente subí de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso. Me apresuré por el pasillo y me detuve frente a una puerta cerrada. No había ni un alma a mi alrededor, hacía unos minutos que habían empezado las clases. Alcé la mano para petar pero me detuve, tras esa puerta estaban mis amigos, esa sería una de las últimas veces que los viera en persona, puede que la última...Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, ni hablar, volvería a verlos algún día. Si no lo hacía por mi propio pie serían ellos los que me perseguirían. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Todas mis dudas se disiparon y peté en la puerta de madera. Se escuchó un "adelante", así que la abrí.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté a Fried, el profesor de Matemáticas.

\- Sí, claro, Gray.

Noté cómo todas las miradas se posaban en mí. Vi a Lucy sentada junto a Levy, sonriéndome desde su asiento. Al otro lado de la clase estaba Natsu, mirándome alegremente con sus ojos verdes, a su lado estaba Erza, que hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano, saludándome.

Justo detrás de ella estaba Gajeel, que me concedió un movimiento con la cabeza que supuse que significaba "Hola", así que se lo devolví. Y, a la izquierda de este estaba Juvia, que me regaló una radiante sonrisa que hizo brillar aún más sus ojos azules. Le lancé una sonrisa de vuelta y ella apartó la mirada, sonrrojada.

Me acerqué al único sitio libre que había, al lado de Cana, justo detrás de Lucy. Ella se giró en cuanto me senté.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te va? - preguntó poniendo un mechón rubio tras su oreja izquierda.

\- Creo que bien – repliqué -. Deberías atender a la clase, no eres la mejor en mates, que yo sepa.

Ella me sacó la lengua, pero volvió a girarse para prestar atención al profesor.

Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano y miré por el gran ventanal al otro lado de la clase, las clases se me pasaron volando perdido en mis pensamientos como estaba.

Pero al sonar el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la última hora volví a la Tierra, era mi clase favorita. Arte, Evergreen era la profesora, tenía mal carácter y estaba un poco loca, pero era muy buena en lo que hacía, y la respetaba por eso. Oí a Natsu y a Gajeel resoplar a coro desde el otro lado de la clase seguido de la regañina de Erza y de la risa de Juvia. Juvia reía casi todo el tiempo, era algo que me gustaba de ella, parecía que disfrutaba cada momento todo lo que pudiera. Me giré hacia delante y vi a Lucy haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Lu-chan? - preguntó Levy con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Es que todos están juntos allí, y siempre se están riendo, y me siento marginada aquí.

\- Yo diría que la que se está riendo todo el tiempo es Juvia – dijo Cana, sacando una botella llena de algún líquido desconocido de la mochila -. Se ve que se lo pasa bien.

\- Sí, Juvia es muy maja, aún no la conozco mucho, pero es muy atenta y divertida – le contestó Lucy.

Y es que resulta que Juvia y Gajeel se habían cambiado a Fairy Tail al principio del curso. Y debido a que Juvia era una amiga de la infancia de Levy y Lucy, se habían adaptado rápidamente. Juvia se había unido más al grupo que conformábamos Natsu, Lucy, Erza y yo. Gajeel había congeniado más con Levy. Nadie se explicaba cómo era eso posible, ya que cuándo se conocieron tuvieron un...incidente. Fue muy divertido, para mí al menos, ver cómo en la presentación del curso aquel año, 4 meses atrás, Levy arrastraba a un tímida y mortificada Juvia entre la gente, presentándosela a todo el mundo. Fue aún mejor cuándo se acercó a nosotros y pude ver cómo Juvia se escondía tras la pequeña Levy, con la cara completamente roja. Había sido muy divertido hasta que un cabreado y uraño Gajeel había aparecido y se había encarado con Levy. Por suerte Juvia pudo tranquilizarlo antes de que él y Natsu comenzaran una verdadera pelea. Unos meses después las cosas se habían calmado y nuestro ratón de biblioteca y él comenzaron una extraña y desconcertante amistad. Aunque yo no me enteraba demasiado de eso. Levy me caía bien, y tampoco me llevaba mal con Gajeel, pero no solía pasar tiempo con ellos. Solía pasar el tiempo con Erza y Natsu, también veía a Lyon muy a menudo, y Lucy solía estar en nuestras quedadas también. Y últimamente Juvia se unía a nuestro grupo, ella me caía muy bien. Era una pena que hubiera venido justo cuando me iba. Erza siempre bromeaba diciendo que era mi sustituta. Y los demás habían empezado a unírsele cuando supieron que Juvia, igual que yo, era muy buena en arte.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, por tercera vez aquel día, cuando la profesora Evergreen entró por la puerta con pasos fuertes, se veía que estaba cabreada.

\- ¡Atención!- gritó acompañándo la frase con el golpe de las carpetas sobre el escritorio -. ¡Al final de la clase quiero un retrato hecho por cada uno de vosotros de quién os de la gana! Pero tiene que estar completo – susurró maliciosamente.

Aunque yo no tenía por qué hacerlo, la clase me gustaba, así que le pedí una lámina y lápices a Lucy y empecé a dibujar. La clase se me pasó volando, y casi me assuto al escuchar el timbre. Dejé los lápices sobre la mesa y observé el dibujo, era un retrato de todo el grupo, Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Juvia. Me había salido bastante bien, tal vez la nariz de Natsu no fuera exactamente así, y tal vez la boca de Lucy estaba un poco torcida, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Todos los demás recogían rápidamente sus cosas y le entregaban el dibujo a Evergreen al salir, la cual sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Gray, ¿puedes acercarte? - me resultó extraño que la profesora me llamara, pero no le di mayor importancia y le hice caso.

Ella tenía una hoja de papel en la mano y se quedó mirádome fijamente, luego al papel, de nuevo a mí, otra vez al papel, a mí, al papel, a mí, al papel... Vale, eso empezaba a ser raro.

\- Juvia - dijo tras un rato.

La aludida, que estaba cerrando la cremallera de la mochila en ese momento se acercó rápidamente.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó tímida.

\- Un trabajo excelente – giró la hoja y pude ver uno de los mejores retratos que había visto nunca. Era un retrato de mí de perfil, dibujando, así que debía de haberme cogido como modelo en esa clase.

\- Gracias – respondió mordiéndose el labio. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

Nunca me habían hecho un retrato, salvo Natsu cuando tenía 12 años, este lo supera con creces – le sonreí.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió enérgicamente.

\- Bueno Gray – oí que decía la profesora -. ¿Hoy era tu último día? No me acuerdo muy bien.

Agaché la mirada al notar los ojos de mis amigos puestos en mí.

\- Sí – contesté -. Me alegra haber tenido una última clase.

\- Y a mí que la hayas tenido, voy a perder a uno de los mejores...Bueno, adiós – y dicho esto salió del aula.

Agaché la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Había conseguido olvidarme de mi viaje hasta ese momento. Al alzar la vista pude ver a Juvia recogiendo aún sus cosas, a Natsu junto a la puerta y a una Lucy con mirada triste viniendo hacia mí. Dejé que me abrazara y la rodeé también con mis brazos. Miré alrededor, Erza ya se había ido y Juvia estaba abrazada a una carpeta sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pero al ver a Natsu mirándome con aquella sombra en los ojos me rompí. Empecé a llorar en el hombro de Lucy. Porque no era justo, porque no entendía por qué tenía que alejarme de todo lo que conocía y empezar de cero.

Noté cómo Juvia se escabullía silenciosamente hacia la puerta y desaparecía en la distancia. Poco después me separé de Lucy tras calmarme un poco y Natsu se acercó para abrazarme.

Creo que estuvimos así unos minutos, y luego nos fuimos, con Natsu y Lucy bromeando entre ellos, tratando de hacerme reír. Casi habían conseguido que volviera a comportarme normal cuando Erza apareció corriendo y se abalanzó sobre mí llorando a lágrima viva. Volví a resquebrajarme en un segundo. Entre las lágrimas pude ver cómo Juvia venía tras Erza y empezaba a hablar con Lucy, ligeramente incómoda.

\- Bueno, yo me voy, no puedo llegar tarde a casa – dijo la peliazul dándose la vuelta y traspasando las rejas metálicas de la entrada.

Unos minutos después Erza se tranquilizó y pudimos separarnos. A ella aún le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas, y yo no debía de estar en un estado muy distinto.

\- ¿A qué ha venido esto de repente? - pregunté limpiándome con las mangas de la camisa.

\- Yo estaba intentando hacerme la fuerte, para que no te sintieras mal – contestó ella escondiéndose tras su flequillo rojo -. Pero Juvia vino a hablar conmigo hace un momento y me dijo que te haría mejor saber que nos dolía tanto como a ti.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, no me esperaba que Juvia fuera tan atenta.

\- Juvia es muy buena – comentó Lucy con una tierna sonrisa -. Siempre se preocupa por los demás, aunque no los conozca.

\- Si me la encuentro antes de irme se lo agradeceré – le aseguré a la rubia.

Nos fuimos caminando todos juntos, entre risas y recordando viejos tiempos. Erza y Natsu eran los que más hablaban, porque nos conocíamos desde niños, Lucy intervenía menos, porque ella se unió al grupo unos años atrás, al principio de secundaria, cuando Natsu apareció con ella en medio del curso y la ayudó a inscribirse, desde luego, el pelirosa era único. Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos quedamos un rato hablando fuera, hasta que el padre de Lucy la llamó para saber dónde estaba. Yo les dije que no se preocuparan y que se fueran, que yo también tenía ganas de comer y seguro que mis padres me estaban esperando. Ellos se fueron despidiéndose con la mano, y después volvieron a conversar entre risas. Esa era la última vez que los vería...en algunos años al menos.

Entré en casa, mis padres estaban sentados en el salón, viendo la tele, que era una de las pocas cosas que se quedaban en la casa.

\- Tienes la comida en la mesa – me informó mi madre.

Fui a la cocina, comí y después subí directo a mi habitación y me tiré en el desnudo colchón. Me tapé los ojos con el antebrazo y me quedé allí, sin hacer nada y con la mente en blanco. Oí cómo sonaba el timbre a lo lejos, pero no me moví. Unos segundos después escuché la puerta abrirse de un golpe.

\- Gray, ¡levántate ahora mismo!

Sonreí al oír la voz del loco de Lyon, él era casi mi hermano, llevábamos siendo amigos desde...ya ni me acuerdo.

\- Eres muy molesto – le dije.

\- Vamos – me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró escaleras abajo -. Señores Fullbuster, voy a secuestrar a Gray un rato – dijo al pasar por el salón donde ellos seguían viendo la tele.

\- Sin problema – dijo mi padre.

\- Quédatelo si quieres – añadió mi madre sin dignarse a mirarme.

\- Traidores – dije por lo bajo.

Los escuché estallar en carcajadas justo antes de que Lyon cerrara la puerta y nos quedáramos de pie en medio de la calle.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lyon?

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Desde luego no quiero pasar un último rato con mi amigo el desagradecido antes de que se vaya.

Enarqué una ceja y le miré fijamente.

\- Oh, venga, sé que en el fondo tú también me quieres.

\- Sí, con locura – dije con ironía, pero no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

\- Venga, vamos – dijo, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a seguirte?

\- ¡Que tus padres no te van a dejar volver a entrar en casa! - respondió sin mirarme y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Suspiré resignado, sabiendo que tenía razón y apuré el paso para alcanzarle. Fuimos a la heladería y nos pasamos unas dos horas simplemente allí, hablando de chorradas y contando anécdotas que creíamos que harían reír al otro. La dueña nos conocía, ya que llevábamos yendo allí todas las semanas desde que eramos unos críos.

\- Esta vez invito yo – nos dijo Ur cuando nos acercamos a la barra -. Pero la próxima – me miró de reojo como diciendo: "porque va a haber próxima" -, pagáis vosotros.

Yo levanté las manos como si me estuviera apuntando con un arma y asentí con la cabeza. Ur rió.

\- Muy bien. Hasta la próxima, Gray, Lyon.

Tras eso los dos salimos de la tienda y caminamos un rato en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta que Lyon dijo:

\- Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, se supone que debía estar con Chelia hace unos 20 minutos – se paró frente a mí con expresión seria.

\- Nunca deberías hacer esperar a una mujer – dije sonriendo de medio lado.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro unos segundos y después nos abrazamos fuertemente.

\- Tienes que volver, aunque sea de vacaciones. Si no lo haces iré a ver a esos amigos tuyos de Fairy Tail e iremos a por ti.

\- Sí, sí. Mira que das problemas.

Nos separamos sonriendo y Lyon se despidió para irse hacía el centro.

\- Mira que dejar de lado una cita para estar conmigo... - sonreí melancólicamente.

Miré la hora en mi móbil, aún tenía un rato libre antes de tener que volver a casa, así que decidí pasear. Al fin y al cabo no volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Fui por todas partes, el parque, el centro, el puerto...me detuve al llegar a la playa, mirando el mar, en Crocus no había mar, era una ciudad de interior, cómo lo iba a hechar de menos...

De repente me di cuenta de que había una figura frente a mí, estaba de espeldas, mirando al mar arrodillada en la arena. Al fijarme un poco me di cuenta de que era Juvia. Me senté a su lado.

\- Hola – dije apoyándome sobre mis brazos y extendiendo las piernas.

\- Hola – dijo ella con la voz apagada, sin mirarme.

\- Gracias por lo de antes.

Ella me miró, confundida.

\- Lo de Erza – le dije, pero ella pareció no entender -. Por decirle que viniera a verme al salir de clase.

La peliazul asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al mar, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba ella habló.

\- ¿Gray-sama volverá?

\- ¿Eh? - la miré confundido.

\- ¿Gray-sama volverá a Magnolia? ¿Volverá para ver a sus amigos?

\- Claro – contesté sorprendido -. Lyon me ha amenazado con llamar a Natsu a Erza y a Lucy para perseguirme si no lo hago, así que vendré a verles algún día.

Vi cómo ella se mordía el labio fuertemente, y una expresión dolida apareció en su cara por un segundo.

\- ¿Lo promete? ¿Promete que volverá?

\- Claro, es una promesa de reunión – contesté sonriendo.

\- Y... - comenzó ella. Yo me giré para mirarla -. ¿Gray-sama vendrá también a ver a Juvia?

No me esperaba esa pregunta y me quedé sin saber que responder por unos segundos.

\- Déjelo, es una tontería, Juvia no debería...- empezó a excusarse.

\- Claro – dije, y ella me miró confundida por un momento -. Claro que vendría a verte – repetí -. Eres mi amiga, aunque es una pena que no hubieras vuelto antes, seguramente podríamos habernos conocido mejor.

\- Juvia...Juvia quiere decirle algo. Pero Gray-sama no tiene por qué responder, Juvia simplemente quiere que lo sepa.

\- Dime – repliqué con curiosidad.

\- A Juvia...a Juvia...le gu...gu...- tartamudeó cerrando los ojos con fuerza -. ¡A Juvia le gusta Gray-sama!

Me quedé en shock al escuchar esa confesión. Debí de quedarme así un rato, porque Juvia añadió, mordiéndose el labio:

\- ¿A Gray-sama le parece mal?

Me giré para mirarla, sopesando sus palabras. La verdad era que Juvia me había caído realmente bien desde el primer momento, y su timidez me resultaba adorable, además compartíamos la pasión por el arte y, he de reconocer, que Juvia era una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto nunca, y aún por encima tenía un cuerpazo. ¿Ella me gustaba? Podría decirse que sí, sin duda. Llegué a la conclusión de que, si no me tuviera que mudar ese mismo día, habríamos acabado en una relación, pero, lamentablemente, no volvería a verla, al menos no durante un buen tiempo, y muchas cosas pueden cambiar de aquí a allí.

\- No, no me molesta – respondí -. De hecho, me agrada, pero en esta situación eso no importa, o al menos no importará dentro de unas horas.

Ella asintió agachando la cabeza, pero pude ver una lágrima traicionera surcando su mejilla. Se la limpié al momento.

\- No llores, por favor. No quería hacerte daño. Si la situación fuera distinta seguramente habría respondido de otra manera, pero no ha podido ser.

\- Juvia lo entiende, Gray-sama – dijo ella sonriéndome -. Y ella está feliz con que Gray-sama haya prometido que volverá algún día.

Dicho esto se levantó, mientras yo la seguía con la mirada, y se detuvo tras dar unos pasos.

\- Por favor, no incumpla su promesa. Y Juvia le promete que, si Gray-sama vuelve, ella estará aquí mismo, en esta playa, esperándolo con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Reanudó su caminar y desapareció en la distancia. Realmente era una mujer muy especial. Sonreí, me levanté, metí las manos en los bolsillos y fui a mi casa. Allí me esperaban mis padres, con el camión de la mudanza cargado y todo listo para irnos. Miré por última vez mi casa antes de subir al coche. Cuando este arrancó me recliné en el asiento, sabiendo el largo viaje que me esperaba hasta Crocus.

Justo antes de que desapareciéramos el doblar la esquina pude distinguir un destello azul en una de las ventanas. Sonreí y cerré los ojos, sin duda volvería, aunque tardara años en hacerlo.


End file.
